Bring On the Night
|title=''Bring on the Night''|website=Allmusic |accessdate=8 February 2012}} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (favorable) }} Bring On the Night is a 1986 live album by Sting recorded over the course of several live shows in 1985 and released in 1986. The title is taken from a song by The Police from their 1979 album Reggatta de Blanc. The songs performed include Sting's early solo material from the studio album The Dream of the Blue Turtles, and from his time with The Police, with a few of the performances played as medleys of the two. The touring band features the prominent jazz musicians Branford Marsalis, Darryl Jones, Kenny Kirkland, and Omar Hakim. Despite not featuring any hit singles, the album reached number 16 on the UK Album ChartsSting in the UK Charts , The Official Charts. and won Sting a Grammy Award in 1988 for Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male. Bring on the Night is also a 1985 documentary directed by Michael Apted covering the formative stages of Sting's solo career—released as DVD in 2005. Track listing All songs written by Sting, except where noted. ;Side one #"Bring On the Night/When the World Is Running Down, You Make the Best of What's Still Around" – 11:41 #"Consider Me Gone" – 4:53 #"Low Life" – 4:03 ;Side two #"We Work the Black Seam" – 6:55 #"Driven to Tears" – 6:59 #"Dream of the Blue Turtles/Demolition Man" – 6:08 ;Side three #"One World (Not Three)/Love Is the Seventh Wave" – 11:10 #"Moon over Bourbon Street" – 4:19 #"I Burn for You" – 5:38 ;Side four #"Another Day" – 4:41 #"Children's Crusade" – 5:22 #"Down So Long" (Alex Atkins, J. B. Lenoir) – 4:54 #"Tea in the Sahara" – 6:25 Personnel * Sting – guitar, double bass on I Burn for You, keyboards, vocals * Darryl Jones – bass guitar * Branford Marsalis – saxophone, clarinet, rap, percussion * Kenny Kirkland – keyboards * Omar Hakim – drums, electronic percussion, backing vocals * Janice Pendarvis – backing vocals * Dolette McDonald – backing vocals Technical staff * Producers – Kim Turner and Sting * Engineers – Gerd Rautenbach, Jim Scott, Kim Turner and Peter Brandt. * Recording – Dierks Mobile 2 * Guitar Technician – Danny Quatrochi * Bass and Keyboard Technician – Tam Fairgreave * Drum Technician – Billy Thompson * Management – Kim Turner and Miles Copeland * Tour Management – Billy Francis * Production Manager – Keith Bradley * Art Direction – Michael Ross * Design – John Warwicker and Michael Ross * Painting – Su Huntley and Donna Muir * Photography – Denis O'Regan, Donna Muir, Michael Ross and Su Huntley. * Monitor Mixer – Tom Herrman * Sound – Tony Blanc, John Roden and Martin Rowe. * Lighting – Jim Laroche and Bill Neil * Rigger – Deryck Dickinson * Booking – Ian Copeland, Teresa Green and Buck Williams at Frontier Booking International. References Category:Sting (musician) live albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance Category:1986 live albums Category:A&M Records live albums